highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Evergreengamer/Smokecloud
❝ Smokepaw sits down, frustrated but looks at the sky, smiling and almost tearing up. Archfall, Chamomilepaw, Carnationpaw I hope you're happy. I became a big boy! he thought. closing his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling I hope you're happy for me...papa he sighs and goes over to his new mentor excited Please watch over me he thought again "H-hello?" he greeted Berrysun shyly. ❞ — Smokepaw thinking about his father and friends after his promotion Smokepaw is a white tom kit with grey splashes all over him. He has folded ears like his mother and a long tail unlike his father who has a stubby tail. Smokepaw doesn't talk very much as he is quiet most of the time and depends on his siblings to speak for him. Smokepaw was born in Windclan but taken to Thunderclan at 2 moons with Wasppaw and Tinypaw, few moons later, he is taken back to Windclan where he now resides with his family. 'Appearance' Heritage: Scottish Fold(from his mother) x Moggy(from his mother) x Manx(from his father) Description: Smokepaw is a white tom kit with gray patches, making it look like smoke. He has blue eyes and odd folded ears like his mother and a long tail unlike his father. Palette: : = Base (#FCFFF7) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#575757) : = Eyes (#9FDAF1) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FEADF6) : = Tongue (#FFDAFB) : = Pawpads (#FFDAFB) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Kovu Scent: Smokepaw smells like mixed herbs and flowers Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Thoughtful -' Smokepaw is very thoughtful of others and always thinking about things. * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Quiet -''' Smokepaw never speaks for good and for bad. He's always quiet, rarely speaks, often depending on Rosekit to speak for him. * '''± Nervous -''' Smokepaw is always nervous * '''− Can't speak up -''' Adding to his quiet trait, Smokepaw can't speak up for himself. He just lets others take advantage of him. * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Mossball **Smokepaw really likes playing mossball with his friends and family. *Small things **Smokepaw really likes small things like flowers. 'Dislikes' *Thunderclan **Its all explained below 'Goals' *Become a leader **Smokekpaw always joked to others about being a leader one day. If he achieves this goal, he'll bring peace to all 5 clans. 'Fears' *Losing the ones he loves **Ever since Chamomilefrost left and Archfall died, he is afraid of losing the ones he loves the most. *Thunderclan **They are mean *Nightstar **He attacked Windclan and killed Archfall, his biological fathe, so now Smokepaw is very scared of facing him. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan, Thunderclan Cats Involved: Waspkit, Archfall, Chamomilepaw, Nightrunner, Scorchtail, Littlerock, Spiderkit, Pheasantkit, all of kitclan Age Range: 0-6 moons *Smokekit and his siblings are born with Wasp being the oldest and Rose the second oldest. *He is introduced to his "father" Scorchtail and his mother Littlerock. *He and Rosekit meet Koikit who is later "adopted" by Scorchtail without Littlerock knowing. Koikit, Rosekit and Smokekit all become best friends. *Littlerock and Scorchtail take them to meet Riverclan, they were very nice. *Scorchtail takes them on many adventures. *Smokekit and his siblings spend some family time with their parents out in Windclan territory. *Littlerock takes Waspkit, Smokekit and Tinykit to Thunderclan to be raised by his biological father. *Smokekit wakes up inside the Thunderclan nursery and the first cat he sees is Chamomilefrost *He thinks he is on an adventure and that Rosekit, Littlerock and Scorchtail would come back to pick him and his brother and sister up to be taken back to Windclan. *He makes a new friend, Carnationkit. *Everyone including Nightrunner and Sparkbite start noticing something different about the new kits and Smokekit wonders why. Chamomilepaw encourages him and his siblings to stay in the nursery until they are apprentices. *Smokekit finds out he can eat prey and is excited! *Chamomilepaw explains to Smokekit and his siblings on why she is leaving the clan. **Nightrunner attacks Chamomilepaw then explains to the kit that if she was family, she wouldn't be leaving the clan. **Nightrunner sends a patrol to chase Oakpaw and Chamomilepaw off the territory. *Rowanpaw returns from a gathering and pushes Waspkit and Smokeit. This causes Smokekit not being able to speak up for himself. **Nightrunner finds out about the kits' background from said gathering and quickly goes back to Thunderclan to order Archfall to take his kits back. He refuses so Nightrunner chases them off himself. **Archfall and Nightrunner fight at the pass to the peak where Archfall is killed and Nightrunner is severely wounded but lives. **Scorchtail finds the kits in the undergrowth they were hiding in. He brings them back to Windclan's nursery and vows to protect them with his life. *Cloverdapple dies in her sleep in the nursery with Lichenkit. **Koikit, Pheasantkit,and Smokekit all think that she is sleeping and having a very good dream. **A small vigil is held for Cloverdapple and Bearnose who got injured and died days before. While this happens, Littlerock tells Smokekit that Clover is actually dead and not sleeping then tells him that she will always look down on the clan and will visit him if he becomes a leader. *One of Thunderclan's warriors, Badgermist, is killed on Windclan territory and Windclan gets the blame for it. **Nightrunner BARGES in and Smokekit screams, being deathly terrified of him now calling him Meanrunner. *Thunderclan attacks Windclan. **Nightrunner decides to force his way into the nursery injuring and almost killing Leapkit, Birchkit, Curlykit and Sandlily. Leapkit and Curlykit barely survives with blinded eyes and a broken rib. Birchkit is severely injured from being beat up. **Thunderclan wins at the cost of many warriors wounded and seeking aid from their ally, Riverclan. *The kits receives flowers from the warriors and Spiderkit teaches Smokekit and Rosekit how to make a flower crown. *Smokekit meets two unnamed kits who were brought in by Weaselbite. **Their names are Grizzlykit and Peachkit. *Grizzlykit finds a scary bug that also scares Smokekit **Spiderkit explains that it won't hurt so Rosekit comes to save the day! **Smokekit takes a liking to the bug and plays with it while Spiderkit shows off his grass friendship bracelets. **Spiderkit yells at Smokekit about how he can't be a leader if he's scared of a harmless bug, Rosekit is there as well. **Smokekit gets scared, saying how Spiderkit was so similar to Nightrunner when he would yell too. **Spiderkit apologizes, Smokekit and Rosekit forgive him. *Birchkit dies from Nightrunner's brutal attack that happened many many moons ago. **Spiderkit is saddened by this but all of KitClan comfort each other. *KitClan can't wait to be apprentices! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: ApprenticeClan, Lilacpaw, Age Range: 6-?? moons *KitClan is promoted to ApprenticeClan *Smokepaw starts breaking down because he can't see Koipaw or Carnationpaw. *Scorchtail spends a small family time with his kits, asking them about their new mentors *Rosepaw, Shrewpaw, Lilacpaw and Smokepaw decide to all be Flower Buddies and they go flower picking out in the territory *Scorchtail takes Flower Buddies to the border where they meet a warrior and his apprentice. Smokepaw wanted to be friends with the young apprentice but he gets nervous and the warrior and apprentice go back to their own camp. *Smokepaw asks Scorchtail about why Rosepaw stayed in Thunderclan as a very young kit, but he doesn't know. *In an attempt to get some real answers, he remembers about Archfall, his biological father in Thunderclan, and goes over to the peak, hoping to meet him there. **Spiderpaw follows him and Smokepaw explains to him about why he wen to to the peak on his own. **Snailshine and Opossumpaw appears and Smokepaw is kinda happy to see the Thunderclan senior warrior. **Snailshine threatens to bring Nightrunner if Spiderpaw and Smokepaw don't get off their side of the peak. **At the mention of Nightrunner, Smokepaw abandons Spiderpaw at the peak and ends up in Windclan territory where he comes across Pheasantpaw, Dom, and a rogue. **Everyone comes back to camp and Nectarburr yells at Smokepaw. **Kestrelstar calls in Spiderpaw and Smokepaw to talk to them and tells him the truth. **He punishes them by cleaning the elders' den for half a moon and leaving the camp with a warrior only. Althought, Smokepaw learns the truth about Archfall, causing him to hate Thunderclan even more. *Tinypaw and Wasppaw wake up and Smokepaw spends alot of time with them! 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ''' ---- |-|Starclan= :Archfall/Warrior/Biological Father/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I-I hope he can see that I'm a big boy!" :Smokepaw felt close with his biological father during his time in Thunderclan :Cloverdapple/Deputy/???/⦁⦁/100% ::"I miss her even if we never knew each other that much." :Cloverdapple was the former deputy of Windclan until she passed away in her sleep. Smokepaw woke up to Pheasantpaw's cries and pleas in an attempt to wake up his mother but Lavendarpool told the kits that she was just sleeping and having a good dream. Until Littlerock broke the bad news to Smokepaw that she was dead and not sleeping. |-|ThunderClan= "They are very mean with Meanrunner! But Carnationpaw is very nice." :'''Carnationpaw/apprentice/best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::" Since I'm an apprentice and they can go wherever, maybe she'll be happy to see me?." :Smokepaw met Carnationpaw when they were kits. She was his very first friend in Thunderclan and now because they both are apprentices, they can see each other like they used to :Nightstar/Leader/grr/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"N-no..." :Nightstar is Thunderclan's leader or so he thinks. After learning that he killed Archfall |-|WindClan= :Rosepaw/apprentice/sister/⦁/100% ::"Rosepaw is the best sister in the whooole clan!" :Smokepaw would follow Rosepaw around wherever she went. He loves her very much and never wants to lose her :Koipaw/apprentice/Brother figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I hope we're still friends.." :Koipaw doesn't really hang out with Smokepaw as much as they used to. Smokepaw doesn't know if they are still friends or not :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I still love him, even if he's not my real papa." :Smokepaw is glad to be with him again. :Spiderpaw/apprentice/friend?/⦁⦁/55% ::"um.." :Smokepaw met Spiderpaw on the day of the attack. They became friends instantly but after a small verbal fight, Smokepaw doesn't know if he considers Spiderkit a friend anymore. :Acornbranch/warrior/grr/⦁/1% ::"Why won't he let Koipaw have friends." :Smokepaw is wondering why Acornbranch isn't letting Koipaw play with him and his friends. :Lilacpaw/apprentice/flower buddy/⦁⦁/95% ::"She's pretty and very nice! But she's also my friend and flower buddy! :Smokepaw met Lilacpaw after KitClan's apprenticeship. They decided to be flower buddies with Shrewpaw too. :'Tinypaw/apprentice/sister/⦁/100% ::"I'm glad she's back! I love her sooo much, I never want to lose her." :''Smokepaw was left with Rosepaw for a while but Tinypaw and Wasppaw woke up from their long slumber. Smokepaw will probably teach Tinypaw how to not sleep for a long time again' |-|ShadowClan= :Chamomilefrost/warrior/friend,sister figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"M-maybe we can see each other too?" :Chamomilefrost was the first cat Smokepaw saw when he woke up in Thunderclan's nursery. He saw her as both a friend and a big sister. They were inseparable but that changed when she left Thunderclan. |-|RiverClan= "They're very nice" |-|SkyClan= "Who are you?" |-|Outside the Clans= '''Trivia *His blood consists of kittypet, Windclan and Thunderclan. *Smokepaw's personality is based off the owner's sensitive side *He was going to be a medicine cat apprentice but after the attack, he decided to protect the clan by being a warrior. *Smokepaw is in a group with Lilacpaw and Shrewpaw called Flower Buddies! 'Quotes' ❝ Smoke has an interesting pelt, who'd he get it from? ❞ — Chamomilepaw noticing his pelt ❝ Staws sound pwetty! ❞ — Smokekit when Scorchtail agrees to take the family Stargazing ❝ I wove you mama! We'll always be there for you! ❞ — Smokekit when his mother was crying ❝ But she my sister! ❞ ❝''She clearly wasn't. Families are supposed to stick together right?❞ — ''Nightrunner explaining to Smokekit why Champaw left ❝''It okay Waspy. We hewe fo you always''❞ — Smokekit comforting Waspkit ❝''Huh? What happen? Cwovo is just sweeping!❞ — ''Smokekit thinking Cloverdapple is sleeping and not dead ❝ Don't cry Koikit...It be okay! ❞ — Smokekit comforting Koikit ❝Lilacpaw I'm sorry! Smokepaw called to her and goes back in I'm sorry you had to hear that, I can..stay with you?❞ — Smokepaw comforting Lilacpaw when she hears of Cloverdapple's and her sibling's deaths ❝I-I just wanted to see if Archfall was still there. He's my papa from Thunderclan❞ — Smokepaw telling Kestrelstar the truth after sneaking off to the peak 'Fanart' Untitled686-2.png|by sadsleepy Untitled854.png|by sadsleepy Untitled945.png|by sadsleepy litarch fam.png|by dream __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:Blog posts